BEAUTIFUL NAMJA 2: NO MATTER WHAT
by BabyXiLJoe
Summary: Setelah Luhan memberitahu Sehun kalau selama ini Luhan telah menyamar menjadi Xiao Lulu dan walau awalnya Sehun terlihat kecewa pada Luhan tetapi akhirnya Sehun dapat memaafkan Luhan. Sehun-Luhan serta JongIn-KyungSoo pun sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan loh. Oke kita mulai BEAUTIFUL NAMJA 2: No Matter What!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **BEAUTIFUL NAMJA 2:** **NO MATTER WHAT**

 **Author : BabyXiLJoe**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim JongIn**

 **Do KyungSoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong yeoreobun, setelah hiatus beberapa tahun akhirnya sekarang author mau coba kembali bikin kelanjutan dari Beautiful Namja. Disini ceritanya Luhan, Sehun, JongIn sama KyungSoo udah kuliah nih. Mereka juga memutuskan tidak tinggal di asrama dan lebih memilih menyewa rumah untuk ditempati bersama-sama nih. Mau tau kan gimana jadinya kalua mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah? Langsung aja dibaca dan jangan lupa** **REVIEW** **yaa**

 **Warning : BoyLove, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang sempat menyamar menjadi yeoja untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi dan akhirnya bergabung dengan SMArt Agency setelah menerima tawaran dari seorang ahjussi bernama Park Chanyeol ini akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan teman satu agency-nya yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun teman satu kelasnya disekolah. Luhan yang menyamar menjadi Xiao Lulu ini berusaha bersikap baik dan berhati-hati pada Sehun supaya tidak terbongkar penyamarannya.

Namun pada akhirnya Luhan sendiri yang memberitahu Sehun kalau selama ini Luhan telah menyamar menjadi Xiao Lulu. Walau pada awalnya Sehun terlihat kecewa pada Luhan tetapi akhirnya Sehun dapat memaafkan Luhan. Sehun-Luhan serta JongIn-KyungSoo saat ini sudah menjalin hubungan loh. Oke kita mulai BEAUTIFUL NAMJA 2: No Matter What!

.

.

Dan saat ini Luhan, Sehun, JongIn dan KyungSoo telah menjadi mahasiswa di Yeongwon Art University. Saat ini Luhan tinggal bersama Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo dan teman baru mereka Byun Baekhyun di sebuah rumah yang sengaja mereka sewa didekat kampus.

.

.

.

"Yaak! Jadi kalian semua tidak akan makan malam dirumah?" Luhan bertanya pada teman-temannya yang akan pergi sore itu

"Aku harus meeting dengan Chanyeol hyung" ucap Sehun yang terlihat sedang memakai sepatu (catt: sekarang Park Chanyeol sudah menjadi manager Sehun)

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakan kampus" jawab JongIn

"Tadi aku ditelepon seorang teman yang memintaku mengantarnya ke suatu tempat hyung" ucap KyungSoo

"Kalau aku mau kencan dan cuci mata dong, hyung" kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan muka kegirangan

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya 'itu tandanya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, yeeeaaay','menonton tv sambal memakan ice cream sepuasnya tanpa ada yang meminta dan….' Belum selesai Luhan berkhayal, Sehun tiba-tiba mendekati Luhan dan berbisik sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari khayalannya

"Hyuuuung" bisik Sehun lalu kembali menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan

"Kau tidak boleh santai, karena hanya kau yang ada dirumah jadi kau harus membereskan rumah" Sehun segera membuka pintu dan meninggalkan rumah setelah berbicara pada Luhan

"Apa-apaan dia! Dia disini kan bukan tuan rumah kenapa seenaknya begitu menyuruhku" Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya meratapi nasibnya (?)

"Aish, kenapa kalian harus pergi! Lalu aku makan malam bersama siapa?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lemas

JongIn yang bersiap mengikuti jejak Sehun terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Ck~ kau ini kan sudah besar, sudah ya aku pergi dulu" JongIn akhirnya dengan muka polos pergi meninggalkan rumah

"Haaaah~" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban JongIn

"Mungkin ini sudah nasibmu hyung. Baiklah aku per…." KyungSoo yang belum selesai berbicara ditarik oleh JongIn yang ternyata kembali lagi rumah

"Yaak! Katanya kau ingin pergi bersama, kenapa kau masih mengobrol disini?" KyungSoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat JongIn yang tiba-tiba memarahinya

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba memarahiku?" KyungSoo bertanya dengan tampang polos dan keheran

"Apa kau tau, orang-orang menatapku karena aku daritadi berbicara sendiri, kukira kau berjalan dibelakangku. Aish! Sudahlah ayo pergi" JongIn menarik tangan KyungSoo untuk segera pergi

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih berada didalam rumah hanya melihat penuh keheranan

"Romantisnyaaaa" celetuk Luhan. Baekhyun seketika menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang seakan-akan mengakatakan 'selera yang buruk, romantis sebelah mananya coba hhhhhhh~'

"Hyung, tenang saja! Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan sendirian" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Tunggu dan lihat saja. Nanti malam" Baekhyun terlihat nyengir kuda(?) kearah Luhan

"Dia pasti muncul, hyung" lanjut Baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan seringaian penuh miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan berusaha mengartikan apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu. Luhan yang tidak mau berpikir aneh-aneh tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan akhirnya memilih untuk membersihkan lantai rumah saja

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau sepi seperti ini ternyata rumah terlihat lebih besar" gumam Luhan sambil terus membersihkan lantai

Saat Luhan membersihkan lantai kamar Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja alat pembersih lantainya mengenai suatu benda, Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya mengambil benda yang seperti sebuah patung dengan bentuk seperti monster yang memiliki sayap dengan hidung babi, badan berotot, dan disekelilingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran tengkorak

"HUWAAAAA~ APAAN INI?" Luhan yang terkejut akhirnya melempar benda itu kesembarang arah

JLEGEEER –ceritanya suara petir- ._.

"Eh? Hujan?" Luhan melihat kearah luar dari jendela yang terdapat dikamar Baekhyun

"Huuh~ kalau begini aku benar-benar merasa sebatang kara(?)" keluh Luhan

Luhan yang teringat soal benda tadi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah benda itu, ternyata dibenda itu terdapat selembar kertas, Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya 'Hyung, aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan sendirian, ini untuk menemanimu dirumah. Byun Baekhyun' –isi kertas tersebut- "MWOOOO? YAAAAK!" Luhan memekik keras, dan teringat apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelum dia pergi tadi

"Jadi ini yang dikatakan Baekhyun pasti muncul? Aaaarrrgh~ Baekhyuuuuuun! Bodoh!" ucap Luhan sambil terus mendorong-dorong benda itu menggunakan alat pembersih lantainya, Luhan berniat untuk membuangnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, haaah~" Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara pel-mengepelnya(?) segera mendudukkan diri disofa yang terdapat diruang TV

"Aku pulang. Aish~ bajuku basah semua" ucap seseorang yang kini sudah ada dibelakang Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya dengan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukankah kau bilang akan berkencan?" Ucap Luhan pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

"Diluar hujan deras hyung, banyak petirnya lagi. Aku kehujanan makanya aku kembali kerumah" dengan baju dan rambut yang basah Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan

"Oh iya, ada yang muncul kan hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Luhan, tidak menyadari kalau Luhan sedang menatapnya tajam

"TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak ada yang datang!" Luhan berteriak didepan muka Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu, bye" Baekhyun dengan santai meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya tajam

"Tapiii..." Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya dan terlihat sedang berfikir

"Ada apa? Cepatlah mandi" ucap Luhan

"Nggak jadi mandi deh, hyung" Baekhyun berjalan kembali kearah Luhan dengan memasang senyum manis khas nya

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju dan keringkan rambutmu" Luhan segera mengambil handuk milik Baekhyun dan kembali keruang TV untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"Nih, cepat kau keringkan rambutmu lalu ganti bajumu sana" Luhan melemparkan handuk yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun, namun dengan santainya Baekhyun sama sekali tak mempedulikan handuknya yang kini telah terjatuh tepat dibawahnya karena dia tidak menangkap handuk lemparan Luhan itu  
"Aku males hyung, aku mau menonton TV saja" setelah Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan handuknya, kini Baekhyun berjalan ke arah TV untuk mengambil remote TV dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disofa depan TV tersebut

"Tapi rambutmu basah Byun Baekhyun, bisa-bisa kau sakit nanti" Luhan memungut handuk yang telah dilemparnya tadi lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan dengan sigap mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun secara pelahan "sini aku saja yang keringkan rambutmu"

-GREEEP- Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan yang saat ini sedang berada tepat didepannya dengan posisi Luhan masih mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun? Aish aku tidak akan dekat-dekat denganmu lagi" Luhan mendorong badan Baekhyun dan dengan segera menjauh dari Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang didorong oleh Luhan hanya sedikit terpental lalu dengan santainya membenarkan duduknya kembali dan menyalakan TV menggunakan remote yang sedari tadi dia pegang

"Aku mau menonton film horror" ucap Baekhyun saat menemukan channel yang menayangkan acara penampakan

"Jangaaaaaaan!" teriak Luhan yang disusul dengan gerakan super cepat dan akhirnya Luhan merebut remote dari tangan Baekhyun dan mematikan TV itu

"Ganti baju ah" setelah melihat TV dimatikkan oleh Luhan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan pergi kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sedang memberikan deathglare pada Baekhyun. Luhanpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya saja karena merasa hawa di ruangan itu mulai mecekam.

.

.

.

.

.

JLEGEEERRRR~ BLAAAAR~ CETAAAAAAR(?)~ suara petir terdengar beberapa kali sebelum –BLAAAM- seluruh lampu dirumah mati.

"Yaa! Yaa! Yaaa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi gelap begini? Apa ini akhir dunia? Oh astaga apa jangan-jangan ini pertanda akan ada monster atau hantu yang datang?" kepanikan yang dialami Luhan saat ini membuatnya mulai tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Luhan yang sedang tiduran dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua itupun memutuskan untuk turun mencari Baekhyun dan saklar lampu.

"Gelap sekali, mana tangganya nih?" suasana yang gelap mengharuskan Luhan meraba-raba dinding untuk memastikan posisi dimana tangganya itu berada

"Baekhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana?" selagi mencari tangga Luhan terus menerus memanggil nama Baekhyun berharap namja manis itu menjawabnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban sama sekali dari Baekhyun

"Aiiissh. Disaat seperti ini kemana dia pergi?" gerutu Luhan

"Aaah ini dia tangganya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima..." setelah Luhan menemukan tangganya dia mencoba menuruni tangga itu satu persatu namun karena keadaan disana sangat gelap dan Luhanpun sulit untuk melihat akhirnya…

-Bruuuuuk-

"Huwaaaa~" Luhan terpeleset hingga membuat pantatnya mencium tangga, padahal tinggal 3buah anak tangga lagi. Luhan mencoba bangun namun ternyata kakinya berdenyut dan mengakibatkan pantat Luhan kembali mencium lantai tangga

"Eh? Suara piano?" Luhan mencoba berdiri dan mencari asal suara piano tersebut, dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang akhirnya Luhan sampai ditempat suara piano itu berasal, tepat diruang TV terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang asik memainkan piano itu. Luhan pun berhati-hati mendekati orang itu hingga terdengar suara keluar dari mulut orang itu "hyung apa kau takut? Percaya ada hantu?"

"Byun Baekhyun? Itu kau?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja ini aku, hyung pikir siapa? Hantu?" ucap pemilik suara itu yang ternyata Baekhyun

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan juga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka

"Ada yang datang, jangan-jangaaaan. Huwaaaaa~" Luhan yang kini sudah berada disamping Baekhyun berteriak dan memeluk Baekhyun saat melihat seseorang yang masuk keruang TV

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap seseorang itu

"Se...sehuun?" Luhan melepas pelukkannya saat melihat orang yang baru masuk itu ternyata Sehun

"Eh, lampunya sudah menyala" ucap Luhan

"Aku yang mematikannya tadi, sini peluk lagi hyung" ucap Baekhyun santai dan dengan seketika Luhan memukul kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak parah kok hyung, kakinya hanya keplintir dikit aja" KyungSoo saat ini sedang memperban kaki Luhan

"Terimakasih KyungSoo" ucap Luhan

"Memangnya kau tidak tau dimana letak saklarnya?" tanya Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Luhan yang yang masih meratapi kakinya

"Makanya lilin yang aku kasih dipakai dong, hyung" Baekhyun terlihat membawa sebuah lilin besar yang ternyata lilin itu adalah sebuah benda yang sudah Luhan buang saat membersihkan lantai tadi

"Yaaak! Lilin macam apa itu hyung?" KyungSoo terlihat shock saat melihat lilin itu

"Jadi itu adalah lilin?" Luhan dan Sehun tidak kalah shocknya sama KyungSoo

"Kau mau? Ini ambil" Baekhyun memberikan satu lilin yang kali ini berbentuk seperti seekor naga pada KyungSoo

"Kau ini iseng sekali, hyung! Sebenarnya kau punya berapa lilin macam itu?" tanya KyungSoo

"Ish~ Bawel! Nih ambil saja kalau kau mau" Baekhyun menyodorkan lilinnya dihadapan KyungSoo

"TIDAAAK! Kau simpan saja untukmu sendiri" ucap KyungSoo

"Dasar aneh" gumam sehun yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun

"Hey, kau tau tidak kalau disini ada hantunya" Baekhyun mencoba menakut-nakuti KyungSoo

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya, hyung sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengarang cerita seperti itu" ucap KyungSoo yang sebenarnya merasa takut kalau-kalau memang benar ada hantu dirumah ini

"Berisik sekali mereka, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Hyung apa kau mau tidur? Atau kau masih ingin berada disini?" tanya Sehun

"Aku juga mau tidur" jawab Luhan

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu kalau begitu" Sehun memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di depan Luhan, dan tanpa basa basi Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang naik ke atas punggung Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JongIn, kau semalam pulang jam berapa?" tanya KyungSoo

"Aku tidak tau, yang pasti kalian semua sudah tepar saat aku pulang"

"Aku berangkat duluan ne" JongIn yang sudah selesai makan dengan segera menyambar tas sekolahnya

"Yaaa JongIn, tunggu. Kita pergi sama-sama, tunggu!" KyungSoo dengan segera menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi menyusul JongIn

"Tunggu, aku juga bareng kalian" ucap Baekhyun yang masih menguyah makanannya

"Cepatlah hyung" ucap JongIn

"Baiklah, kita pergi duluan ya" ucap Baekhyun

"Oke, hati-hati" Luhan melambaikan tangannya

Beberapa saat kemuadian -kriiing kriiing- (?)

Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya saat mendengar telepon rumah yang berada diruang makan itu berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat" Sehun berjalan kearah telepon itu dan mengangkatnya

"Hallo?" Sehun menjawab telepon itu

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sehun!" ucap seseorang disebrang sana

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, lihat saja Sehun, aku akan membuatmu menderita"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

-tuuuut tuuuuuut ttttuuuuttt- sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, orang yang menelepon itu tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya

"Sial!" umpat Sehun

-Braak- Sehun menutup telepon itu dengan kasar

"Siapa yang menelepon, Sehun? Ada apa?" Luhan menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat muka Sehun yang terlihat kesal

"Hei kenapa mukamu jelek begitu? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dan tiba-tiba -bruuuuuuk- Sehun dengan sengaja menarik sandaran kursi yang sedang diduduki Luhan, itu berhasil membuat Luhan terjatuh kebelakang bersama kursi yang diduduki

"Huwaa, sakiiit! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!" Luhan meringis saat merasakan badannya sakit

"Aku pergi duluan, aku harus pergi ke agency" Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk dilantai akibat ulahnya

Luhan membenarkan posisinya dan terus menerus menatap heran kepergian Sehun

"Aduuuh, sebenarnya siapa yang meneleponnya tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Maaf yaa No Matter What di revisi tanpa pemberitahuan. Ada sedikit perubahan dari pemain dan ada penambahan ceritanya sekitar 3% lah yaa berubah wkwk**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Nyambung gak nih alur nya? Lanjut atau jangan?**

 **Maaf yaa kalau masih jelek *bow***

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan, kalau banyak yang review kan bikin author semangat ngetik sama post ceritanya hahaha xD**

 **SO, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** **BEAUTIFUL NAMJA 2:** **NO MATTER WHAT**

 **Author : BabyXiLJoe**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim JongIn**

 **Do KyungSoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning : BoyLove, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Typho, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi duluan, aku harus pergi ke agency" Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk dilantai akibat ulahnya

Luhan membenarkan posisinya dan terus menerus menatap heran kepergian Sehun

"Aduuuh, sebenarnya siapa yang meneleponnya tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku nanti pulang malam, jadi aku tidak akan makan dirumah" ucap JongIn yang mendatangi Luhan dikelasnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan KyungSoo

"Eh hyung kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti itu? Ini masih pagi, lagian pelajaranpun belum dimulai kenapa rambutmu sudah berantakan seperti itu? Tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan rambut Luhan

"Oh, ini. Yaak! Apa kalian tahu, saat dirumah tadi Sehun menarik kursi yang sedang aku duduki sehingga aku terjatuh dan membuat baju serta rambutku ini berantakan" Luhan meluapkan amarahnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi

"Memangnya kau tidak sempat merapikan rambutmu itu sebelum pergi hyung?" tanya JongIn yang kali ini ikut memperhatikan rambut Luhan

"HYUNG~ SINI AKU KUCIR RAMBUTNYA" ucap KyungSoo dan Baekhyun serempak, mereka mendekati Luhan dan mulai merapikan rambut Luhan, sedangkan Luhan? Yaa dia hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya masih tidak menerima atas kejadian yang terjadi padanya dirumah

"Bukan seperti itu KyungSoo, kau ambil bagian sebelah sana saja" perintah Baekhyun

"Tidak hyung! Kau yang salah. Lepaskan rambutnya dan perhatikan aku" KyungSoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari rambut Luhan

"Hey kalian" ucap JongIn yang mulai khawatir pada sahabatnya itu

"Aku tidak mau, kau lah yang salah. Sudah kubilang bukan begitu caranya" Baekhyun tetap tidak mau melepas rambut Luhan dan itu mengakibatkan rambut Luhan tertarik kesana-kesini

"Heeii.. heeii! Awww... hentikan! Yaak berhenti!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan kedua pasang tangan temannya itu

"KyungSoo sudah lah lepaskan" JongIn mencoba menjauhkan tangan KyungSoo dari rambut Luhan

"Tidak, baekhyun hyung yang mestinya berhenti, JongIn!" KyungSoo masih mempertahankan tangannya

"Hey kalian berhentilah" ucapan Luhan sama sekali tidak didengar oleh mereka

"Menurutlah pada pacarmu, KyungSoo!" Baekhyun berusaha membantu JongIn melepaskan tangan KyungSoo dari rambut Luhan

Akibat ulah mereka saat ini anak-anak yang berada dikelas Luhan mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Hey sudahlah, rambutku tidak perlu dirapihkan. Lepaskan rambutku" ucap Luhan kembali

"Hyung kau dengarkan apa yang Luhan hyung katakan, kau harus lepaskan tanganmu sekarang" KyungSoo mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya terlepas

"Luhan hyung bukan menyuruhku! Tapi dia menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan tanganmu itu" ucap Baekhyun yang masih saja mempertahankan tangannya dirambut Luhan

"Yaak! Kubilang hentikan! Aish!" Luhan yang tadinya sedang duduk kini berdiri mengakibatkan kedua temannya itu melepaskan tangannya saat menerima tatapan tajam dari Luhan

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi kekelas kalian, sana sanaa sana" Luhan mendorong ketiga temannya supaya keluar dari kelasnya

"Tapi hyung, rambutmu belum selesai dirapikan" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh KyungSoo

"Apa kalian tidak lihat keadaan rambutku sekarang? Bukannya menjadi rapi tapi kalian membuatnya makin terlihat seperti rambut singa" ucap Luhan yang masih terus mendorong ketiga temannya itu

"Hey aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kenapa kau mendorongku juga" JongIn mencoba berhenti dari dorongan Luhan

"Itu karena kau yang membawa mereka kesini, sudah keluarlah kalian" setelah berhasil mendorong ketiga temannya keluar dari kelas, Luhan langsung menutup pintu kelasnya itu

"Ini semua salahmu KyungSoo, aish sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja" ucap Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo dan JongIn  
"Yaak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, sudah jelas ini salahmu" KyungSoo mulai mengikuti Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan jalannya. JongIn yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kelakuan KyungSoo dan Baekhyun

"Heeii! Berhentilah mengikutiku Do KyungSoo" ucap Baekhyun yang saat ini akan masuk kedalam kelas

"Ck~ siapa yang mengikutimu hyung? Apa kau lupa kelasmu dan aku itu sama" KyungSoo memutar bola matanya bosan

"Kalau begitu carilah kelas lain saja sana" ucap Baekhyun polos

"Hey kalian, sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus" sela JongIn

"Yak! Kau ngapain lagi ada disini?! Pergi sana!" bentak KyungSoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan membuat JongIn sedikit terkejut

"Apa-apaan kalian! Ini kelasku juga! Aish!" JongIn mulai berjalan kearah tempat duduknya meninggalkan KyungSoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam didepan pintu dan menatap JongIn dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'oh iya benar juga'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi area kampus mencari Sehun, sejak tadi dia tidak menemukan Sehun. Saat melewati halaman belakang kampus tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan. Merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Luhan mulai duduk disebelah Sehun

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Sejak kau menerima telepon kau menjadi berubah, ceritakan padaku" ucap Luhan

Tetapi Sehun hanya diam dan berdiri berniat meninggalkan Luhan, sebelum akhirnyaa berhenti saat Luhan ikut berdiri dan memegang lengannya mencegah supaya Sehun tidak pergi

"Tunggu dulu Sehun! Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kalau kau diam seperti sekarang, itu sangat aneh, sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" Luhan memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya

"Lepaskan! Ini bukan urusanmu! Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu haaah!" Sehun membentak Luhan dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa melihat kalau saat ini Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya supaya tidak keluar

"Baiklah terserah dirimu saja! Aku sudah tidak peduli!" teriak Luhan yang masih mencoba menahan tangisnya. Seketika itu juga Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, namun Luhan sudah berlari menjauhinya "Hyung" gumam Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah belajar! Lebih baik nanti kita ikut test perbaikkan saja sama-sama" ucap Baekhyun santai

"Enak saja kau, hyung!" balas JongIn

"KyungSoo lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin saja, ayoo" KyungSoo seketika berdiri menerima ajakan Baekhyun, tetapi…

"Tidak, dia harus belajar juga. Lebih baik kau ikut belajar juga hyung" JongIn menahan tangan KyungSoo sehingga membuat dirinya kembali terduduk

"JongIn" panggil salah seorang temannya. JongIn yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah asal suara

"Ada yang mencarimu" lanjutnya

"KyungSoo, ayo ke kantin setelah JongIn pergi" bisik Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum oleh KyungSoo. Akhirnya JongIn pun keluar dan menghampiri orang yang mencarinya

"Luhan hyung?" tanya JongIn pada seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Luhan membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang dia cari

"Hyuu...hyuung? Kauu... kau kenapa?" JongIn sweat drop saat melihat muka Luhan yang menurutnya sungguh mengkhawatirkan

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan

"Bagaimana wajah seperti itu bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa" ucap JongIn yang melihat Luhan sedang mengeluarkan banyak air mata, bibir yang melebar akibat menahan isakan, dan ingus yang sesekali keluar

Karena tidak mau dilihat banyak orang, akhirnya JongIn mengajak Luhan ke halaman belakang kampus. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa

"Pakai sapu tangan ini hyung" JongIn memberikan sapu tangan yang berada disakunya

"Terimakasih" sluuurrrkkk -anggap ini suara membuang ingus dengan sapu tangan-

'Aaaah sapu tangankuuuuuu' teriak JongIn dalam hatinya

"Maaf JongIn, apa aku mengganggumu? hiks" Luhan menoleh kearah JongIn yang sedari tadi diam

"Ahh, tidak kok hyung, kau tidak menggangguku" ucap JongIn berbohong

"Eh, itukan buku matematika? Kau ada test matematika?" ucap Luhan saat melihat buku matematika disebelah JongIn

"Iyaa, 3hari lagi aku ada test, tapi aku masih belum belajar apa-apa" jawab JongIn

"Aku, aku! Aku bisa mengajarimu!" tawar Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar

"Tidak usah, kau saja sedang ada masalah! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, hyung" ucap JongIn

"Mungkin nanti akan ada orang lain yang mau mengajariku" lanjutnya

" TIDAK BISAAAA! POKOKNYA HARUS AKU YANG MENGAJARIMU! AKUUUU! KALAU TIDAK, KUPUKUL KAAAUUU" Luhan berteriak tepat didepan muka JongIn dan menarik kerah seragam JongIn mengakibatkan JongIn merasa sesak

"Uhuuk uhuuuuk" JongIn terbatuk-batuk akibat ulah Luhan

"Aaa~ maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah JongIn

"Ayolaaah biarkan aku yang membantumu" JongIn yang melihat Luhan memasang puppy eyes nya tidak tega menolaknya dan akhirnya terpaksa menerima tawarannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau pulang malam itu karena kau selalu pulang kerumahmu sendiri?" JongIn mengangguk, saat ini Luhan dan JongIn berada dirumah pribadi milik keluarga JongIn. Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar disini

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku dan yang lain?" tanya Luhan

"Karena disini sangat sepi, kau bisa lihat sendiri disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, makanya aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu dan yang lainnya, aku pulang kemari hanya untuk menyendiri saja. Hehehe" balas JongIn

-Groooook- -Fiiiuuuhhh- -Grooook- -Fiuuuhhh-

JongIn menoleh kearah Luhan saat mendengar suara aneh, JongIn terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan cepat di sofa rumahnya

"Apa yang seperti ini bisa disebut mengajarkan matematika?" JongIn memutar bola matanya bosan

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?" gumam JongIn

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan terbangun dan mendekati JongIn yang duduk tidak jauh dari sofa tempatnya tertidur "Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Luhan yang masih mencoba mendekati JongIn dengan berjalan seperti orang mabuk

"Kalau kau mengantuk sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan" ucap JongIn yang melihat tingkah Luhan

"Tidak! Mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Luhan seketika bugar kembali dan mengambil bolpen yang sedang dipegang JongIn

"Ini, ini yang nomor ini" tunjuk JongIn pada soal yang terdapat dibukunya

.

.

.

.

.

.

JongIn dan Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. JongIn mengajak Luhan kebalkon yang terdapat dirumahnya

"Rumahmu keren, ada balkonnya lagi" ucap Luhan kagum saat memperhatikan rumah JongIn

"Hahahaha" JongIn hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa

"Pantas saja kau merasa kesepian, aku mengerti~ karena dulu aku juga sempat merasa kesepian. Sampai..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sampai? Sampai apa?" tanya JongIn yang penasaran

"Sampaaiiiiii... sampai dimana belajarmu?" ucap Luhan

"Aish-_- sudah 70% mengerti, kau ini mengalihkan pembicaraan saja hyung. Ck" ucap JongIn

"Hmmm, hehehe~ kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mengerjakan latihan soal supaya kau jadi 99% mengerti" ucap Luhan bersemangat

"Memangnya kau tidak capek, hyung?" tanya JongIn

"Sedikit mengantuk sih, tapi tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Luhan yang sesekali menguap

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah hyung" JongIn mencoba mengajak Luhan pulang, tapi JongIn berubah pikiran saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak ingin pulang sekarang

"Atau mungkin kita tidur disini saja" ucap JongIn

"SETUJU" Luhan kembali bersemangat

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya JongIn

"Aish merekakan sudah besar" jawab Luhan enteng

"Aku tau kau dan Sehun memang sering sekali bertengkar, tapi kalau kau sampai tidak mau pulang pasti ada yang tidak beres, bener kan hyung?"

-Groooookkk- -Fiuuuhhh- "Lagi-lagi dia tertidur-_-" ucap JongIn saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur disebelahnya

"Ternyata dia tidur seperti ini" sesaat JongIn memperhatikan wajah Luhan sebelum akhirnya JongIn mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk dipindahkannya ke kamar tamu

.

.

.

.

"Hiks!" terlihat seorang namja imut sedang menangis

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, mereka memang harus pergi" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusaha menghentikan tangisan anak itu

"Ini untukmu, ini kenang-kenangan dariku! Tersenyumlah" ucap seorang namja kecil yang terlihat lebih muda darinya memberikan sebuah batu yang indah berbentuk bulat dan bila ditempat gelap akan bercahaya seperti warna galaxy yang dihiasi bintang

"Aish~ aku memimpikan anak itu lagi, tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak ingat dengan mukanya" Luhan mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar

-Groooook- -Grooooook- -Grooooook-

Luhan melihat JongIn yang tertidur dimeja makan dengan banyak buku berserakan dimeja makan itu. Luhan berjinjit berusaha menghilangkan bunyi langkah kakinya dan mendekati JongIn dengan segera

'JongIn kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini benar-benar tampan, gak heran banyak yang suka padanya, lagi pula dia sangat baik...' pikir Luhan yang masih setia memandang wajah JongIn

Saat Luhan berbalik dia melihat sebuah batu disebuah rak yang terdapat tidak jauh dari meja makan itu, Luhan berjalan kearah rak tersebut dan mengambil batu itu. Luhan mengeluarkan batu yang selalu dia bawa dari saku celananya, Luhan terkejut saat melihat batu itu sama dengan miliknya

-Nggggggg- Luhan menoleh kearah JongIn yang sedang merebahkan badannya

"Hyung? Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Luhan dengan segera menyembunyikan batu itu

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih mengantuk?" tanya JongIn

"Cuci muka dulu sana, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu" lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih makanannya" ucap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar

"Hahaha, sama-sama" balas JongIn dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar terpasang dimukanya

"Biasanya kalau dirumah aku yang selalu masak, beres-beres dan cuci piring! Huuuh~" kali ini Luhan menatap JongIn tajam

"Hehehe~ oh iya hyung, apa kau sedang bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun?" tanya JongIn

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia berbeda. Dia menjadi menyebalkan" Luhan memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar susah diartikan

"Ternyata kau sabar menghadapinya! Aku pikir kau akan marah-marah dan memukulinya" ucap JongIn

Luhan membalikkan badannya, dan seketika badannya bergetar

"Kau kenapa? Apa perkataanku menyinggungmu? Maafkan aku hyung" ucap JongIn yang merasa bersalah dan berpikir kalau Luhan sedang menangis

Sedetik kemudian Luhan berbalik dan tertawa nyaring "Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Sudah saatnya aku berbuat sesuatu. HAHAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa makin keras seperti membuat JongIn merasa sedikit ketakutan

'Perasaanku tidak enak' pikir JongIn

"Aku pulang duluan yaa, sampai ketemu dirumah dan kampus, byeee" Luhan berlari keluar rumah

Saat dijalan Luhan teringat soal batu yang ditemukannya tadi dirumah JongIn "Sepertinya namja dimimpiku itu, JongIn" gumam Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari rumah

"Hyung? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa semalam kau dan JongIn tidak pulang? Kita mengkhawatirkanmu" seketika dari belakang Baekhyun muncul KyungSoo yang memasang wajah cemberut

"Oh itu, aku..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun langsung memotongnya

"Aaah sudahlah hyung, ceritanya nanti saja! Aku sudah telat, aku dan KyungSoo mau pergi bermain basket dulu. Byee" Baekhyun dan KyungSoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan berlari secepat kilat

"Aish anak itu!" gerutu Luhan

"Eh, mereka berdua saja mengkhawatirkanku! Apa jangan-jangan Sehun juga mengkhawatirkanku? Hehe" gumam Luhan

-Cklek- Luhan membuka pintu dan segera masuk kerumah, saat melewati ruang TV dia melihat Srhun yang sedang duduk sambil menonton TV

"Sehun.. maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak pulang dan tidak mengabarimu" ucap Luhan dengan wajah bersalah

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Aku senang kau tidak ada dirumah, sering-seringlah" ucap Sehun santai

"HAAAAH! Apa-apaan dia!" Luhan lebih memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya, saat Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak tau kenapa kepalanya teras pusing dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya

-Bruuuk- "Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing? Apa karena aku kurang istirahat? Sebaiknya aku istirahat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kalau ada kritik atau saran langsung bilang aja ya sama author.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~**


End file.
